Distributed antenna systems (DAS) have been widely implemented in state-of-the art cellular communication systems to enhance wireless network capabilities. DAS has discernible advantages over conventional communication systems, due to its architectural design compared to traditional wireless network installations. Recent studies have identified other potential advantages for using DAS. However, most of the recent work on DAS does not focus on load balancing techniques for optimizing such performance. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to load balancing in DAS.